Somnia Memorias
Somnia Memorias (Somnia is Latin for "dreams", Memorias is Spanish for "memoirs") is the ending theme of Parasite Eve. It is sung by Shani Rigsbee. One version combines Spanish and Latin, while the other version is in English. The former is featured in the game and the Parasite Eve Original Soundtrack; the latter is featured on Parasite Eve Remixes. The English version is not a completely accurate translation of the Spanish + Latin version. Somnia Memorias could be interpreted as a wake up call and a warning message for humanity: the precious planet we live on provides for us and gives us life and we must respect it. If humanity doesn't change its ways and evil fills the world someday, everyone will die and we (life) will end. It could also be interpreted as Aya Brea's thoughts and feelings after the events of the game. English lyrics Oh, it feels like I've been on a long journey Feels like I've waited all this time for that one moment Was it God's will or was it my own will? I swear I heard a voice telling me: Awake... awake... Among the waves, I can bring back memories Beyond dreams, beyond memories, A sacred tree calls upon me Beyond dreams, beyond memories, I realize I am myself And we find each other If all we can do is be disheartened by what is to come And wait for this pathetic feast to end, Our history fading away, Then what is there left for us to expect now? Awake... awake... Among the waves, I can bring back memories Somewhere among distant memories, Something awakens inside me Will it learn love and tenderness? Then will all this finally end? You were always close to me, right there by my side I swear you have always been You were always close to me, right there by my side I swear you have always been When the sin covers us with its song, The land will suffer, suffer You must understand Let us not forget (Let us not forget) We must never forget, Heaven, land, sea, and sun are life Let us not forget, (Let us not forget) When the color of evil fills the land, You'll see Dies Irae And everything will end Direct translation Spanish + Latin Spanish Siento que estuve en un viaje y que vengo de lejos Tanto esperé este momento y no sé si fue obra de Dios o fue mi voluntad Y juro que pude escuchar como en sueños aquella voz que me dijo: ¡Despierta! Y sentí la fragancia de un sueño perdido A la deriva entre olas que vienen y van como sueños mil puedo traer de regreso a mí las memorias que tengo guardadas muy dentro. Latin Ultra somnia, ultra memorias Arbor sacra mala dulcem maturum ferens. Ultra somnia, ultra memorias Arbor sacra mala dulcem maturum ferens. Maturum ferens Spanish Si no hay más nada que hacer, Solo ver la tristeza Si no hay más nada que hacer sino solo esperar lo que venga y nos llegue a pasar Tan solo esperar que termine la fiesta y nuestra historia se vaya borrando y nos deje sin nada poder esperar A la deriva entre olas que vienen y van como sueños mil puedo traer de regreso a mí las memorias que tengo guardadas muy dentro. Latin Alicubi apud memorias longinquas Aliquid intra me expergiscit. Amorem indulgentiam, maerorem dolorem cognoscebit Omnia terminabit. Eras semper prope me Juro ut esses prope me Spanish Puedo jurar que estuviste sí, cerca de mí. Hay que entender y comprender Cuando el pecado nos cubra con su canción, La tierra sufrirá, sufrirá, sufrirá, de verdad. Hay que entender, entender. No olvides, no Nunca jamás. Que cielo y tierra, el mar y el sol vida nos dan. Cuando el color de la maldad llene esta tierra Verás el Dies Irae y todo acabará. English I feel like I've been on a journey and I came far away I've waited so long for this moment, And I don't know if it's God's will or my own I swear that I could hear, like in a dream, That voice that tells me: Wake up! And I felt the fragrance of a lost dream Drifting among the waves That come and go like a thousand dreams, I can bring back to myself The memories That I guard deep within me Beyond dreams, beyond memories, There's a sacred tree bearing sweet, ripe fruit Beyond dreams, beyond memories, There's a sacred tree bearing sweet, ripe fruit Ripe fruit If there is nothing more to do Than to only see sadness; If there is nothing more to do Than to wait for what is coming, And for what will happen to us... We waited so much for the party to end And our history keeps on fading And leaves us with nothing to hope for Drifting among the waves That come and go like a thousand dreams, I can bring back to myself The memories That I guard deep within me Somewhere in the distant memories, Something inside me awakened And I finally knew love, kindness, Sadness, and pain Does this lead everything to its end? You were always near me, Surely you were near me I can swear that you were, yes, Close to me We have to understand and comprehend, When Sin covers us with his song, The Earth will suffer, suffer, suffer of truth We must understand, understand Do not forget, no, Never, never, That sky and earth, Sea and sun give us life When the color of evil Fills this land, You will see the wrath of God And everything will end Category:Music